Second Chances
by FanficWriter08
Summary: JeffPenny fanfiction. This story is romance,action, adventure. Will Jeff and Penny's romance blooms? The Hood gets his Revenge on Jeff. What will happen to the Tracy Family? Is there wedding bells in the air? Read to find out. Completed
1. Friends or Is it More?

Movie-Verse. In the movie Penny and Jeff has a short of a romantic/playful relationship. In this story Penny is a beautiful, smart, athletic woman, early 40's, and one of the world's best secret Agent. She also works for International Rescue on the side. She and Jeff have a same romantic/ playful relationship until something goes wrong on a mission and is presumed dead. Will Jeff truly admit about his feelings for Penny? Is she really dead? Will Jeff and Penny ever get together? Find out here

Chapter 1: Good Friends or Is it More?

It was a beautiful and sunny day out on Tracey Island. Almost all of Jeff's sons where outside in the pool splashing each other. His second oldest, John, was back up in the rebuild Thunderbird Five. It has been 5 months since The Hood's attack on Tracey Island. Alan and Fermat are home for the summer. Jeff Tracy was talking to a tall, athletic, red hair woman next to him outside while watching his sons in the pool.

Jeff made a funny joke and the red hair woman laughed until her cell phone rang. She answered her phone and spoke a few minutes, then hang up.

"What is it Penny?" questioned Jeff watching her as she grabbed her purse from a near by chair. "Something came up and I have to go Jeff" she said as she jogged to the aircraft and hoped into Fab 1 and flew away.

Scott came out of the pool, grabbed a towel, and headed towards his dad. "Where she off to?" he questioned

"She said something came up and she had to leave" Jeff said looking at his oldest son. "You looked worried dad she can take care of herself," Scott said noticing his father's face

"I know that son" Jeff just smiled at Scott

"Dad, can I ask a question?" Jeff looked at Scott then Scott continued "when are you going to ask her out on a date?" Jeff eyebrows rosed "what brought this on?" Jeff said waiting for Scott to answer.

"Dad, everybody here knows you have feelings for her, why don't you just go asked her out?" Jeff looked and notices that all of his sons was out of the pool and where standing next or behind Scott

"Yeah dad, we haven't seen you this happy since mom died" said Virgil

"We all like her dad, she a good friend and helps out IR when needed" said Alan

Jeff rolled his eyes not believing what his sons are telling him. But they are right about him being this happy since Lucy's death. And he admitted himself, he tired of being lonely, everybody likes her, and he did find her attractive.

"Your right, maybe I just call her tonight and ask her out" he said as he looked at his sons.

"Alright dad" said Gordon. Then the alarms went off. Jeff and his sons hurried to their portraits in the command center and off they went to help to those who needed the help"

Notes from Me: I thought I give a Jeff/Penny romance fanfiction a try. I hope you like it. For those who do reviews please be kind.

Thanks

RobnHood


	2. Penny

Chapter 2: Penny

Penny arrived back home in London about 2 hours later. She drove her pink car up to the front of her mansion. She got out and went inside her home and went straight to her room.

She went to her makeup mirror touch a button then the makeup mirror turned into a computer. She typed something in the keyboard then a profile appeared on screen. She was started reading the profile for a while then she called somebody on her telephone. "I be ready to go in an hour" then hang up and got ready to leave for her mission. An hour later a jet plane landed on her front yard. A dark skin male figure came out of it. Penny was already outside waiting. She watched the figure came closer to her. "Lady Penelope Creighton-ward at your service, Commander" she said to the male figure. "Here is your instructions Agent 0101" he said as handed her a vanilla colored envelope as both of them got into the plane. She opened the envelope as she sat down. A picture of a male, late 40's, few gray hairs, blue eyes, and very good looking. "This is Professor Samuel Potter," he said as he handed her a piece of paper

Penny read the paper to her self. " So my mission is finding this Professor and bring him back home alive" she said as she looked that the man sitting next to her. "Yes"

"Is there any hints where Professor Potter is being held at?" questioned Penny

"Sources say he being held somewhere in the Bahamas, don't know so that why we sending in our best agent" Penny smiled at the man "I'm the only agent that doesn't have a family sir"

"I don't have choice here, the other agents do have families" Penny looked at her commanding officer and nodded

"I do my job" The man nodded. Penny looked out of the window and notices that they where flying over a ocean. She thought to herself. If she comes back alive, she is going to tell Jeff her true feelings for him. She in love with him and wants to settle down, and be a family.

Meanwhile back on Tracey Island

Jeff went to his office when they arrived home from their rescue. Jeff watched as the sun goes down for the night. Then sat down at his desk and started going the paperwork on his desk but his mind wasn't there. He was thinking of Penny. He hasn't felt like this about a woman since Lucy. He thought he be alone for the rest of his life. He loved Lucy every much and when he lost her. He thought at that time he'll never feel like this again. He stopped what he was doing then finally got the nerves and called Penny. Her answer machine picked up…

"This is Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward and I not home right now please leave a name, number, and I will call asap thank you."

"She must be on a job right now," he said as he hanged up and returned to his work not knowing what going to happen in the next few days.


	3. The Trap is Set

Chapter 3:The Trap is Set

This story starts on a commercial plane headed towards the islands of the Bahamas. It was dark time and most of the passengers where asleep or headed towards the bathrooms. A Stewardess was walking each row see if anybody needed anything. Sitting in the back next to a window was a woman. She had bleach blonde hair up in a bun (same hair color as John Tracy), wears heavy set of glasses. She was typing on her laptop.

"Miss do you want anything from kitchen, soda, coffee, etc?" asked the Stewardess The woman looked up from the laptop and just said "No thanks" then the Stewardess headed back towards the kitchen.

About 2 hours later the plane landed in Paradise Island. The Blonde haired woman got off the plane and went to find a hotel room. About later she found one with a beautiful view of the ocean. She got in and locked the door. She grabbed her cellphone and checked her answer machine but no messages. She stirred at the clock it said 1:00 am but she couldn't sleep due to the time change plus she slept almost 2 hours up in the air earlier. So she decided to start looking for clues that might help find Professor Potter whereabouts. She left her room and hotel and started wondering where to look first then she notice a bar near by so she went in for a drink and maybe more. While siting on the stool shipping her drink, an other customer came in. Penny looked around and saw Transom standing there alone. She came and sits next to Penny not noticing who she was. After getting her drink from the bartender, Transom notices the woman next to her. "Hi I'm Transom and yours is?" having her hand out wanted to shake hands. Penny picked the first name that came to her. "Creighton Tracy" she took Transom's hands and shakes it. "Are you related to Jeff Tracy?" questioned Transom with her eyebrow raised. "No I not but I wish I could be with all that money"

Transom laughed " Who wouldn't with all that money I can go retire at a early age."

Both women talked for awhile. Transom whom had 6 drinks, was totally drunk not knowing what she going to say

"I work for this brilliant evil genius, his plan is to destroy the stupid Thunderbirds and get his revenge for what Jeff Tracy and his sons did to him"

Transom started speaking again

She looked at Penny and spoke:

"My boss is looking for some minions and you look like you can make it so why don't you try out?" transom asked as she finished her 6th drink.

"When, where, and time" said Penny

Transom smiled "Tomorrow night at 10, down at the beach near the Paradise Cove. Transom slowly got up from her chair. "I got to go before I get in trouble" then slowly she walked out the door and she was gone.

"Sounds like a trap to me" Penny said to herself as she walks outside the bar. She have to call Jeff and tell him about it. As she walked back to her hotel room, she didn't notice two figures following her. "She fell for the trap sir" said the female figure into a hand held rocky talkie. "Good now let her enjoy this night for this is her last" said the familiar male voice

Penny called Jeff as soon as she got into her hotel room

"I don't know Penny, I thought the Hood was in jail" said Jeff on the screen of her computer. "That want I heard from Transom and maybe he's the one who kidnapped Professor Potter" she said as she paced the floor.

"That's why I'm here in the first place, Jeff"

"You look tired, you need sleep" said Jeff watching her pace up and down.

"Your right" said Penny as she smiled down at Jeff

Jeff got up the courage and finally spoke:

"When you get back I was wondering if you wanted to have a dinner with me here on the island just the two of us?"

He sighed finally it all came out

Penny just smiled

"Ok"

Jeff looked at her and smiled

"It's a date," he said as she sat down on her bed

"Good night Penny" he said as he turned off the computer screen at his end. Penny got up and turned off her laptop, locked the door, and hop into bed.


	4. The Return of the Hood

Chapter 4: Return of the Hood

The next morning, Penny e-mailed her boss and told him everything she heard from Transom last night. She going undercover tonight to find out what the Hood is up to and maybe find some clues to whereabouts of Professor Potter. She had lots of time on her hands so she went touring around Paradise Islands. She swims in the clear beautiful ocean, snorkeled, Windsurfing, took a tour, took lots of pictures and keeps an eye out of anything of the hood or Transom.

She came back to her room around 7 to freshing up and grabbed a bite to eat. She went down to the hotel indoor restaurant and ate there then came back up. She had some time to watch some television. She was playing solitaire on her laptop. A NewsAlert came on. Penny looked over to the t,v set listening to what the reporter had to say after she mentions The Thunderbirds. "That right Chuck, The Thunderbirds saved the day again thanks to them the people are save and alive." The reporter talked little bit more but Penny stopped listening. "You go boys," she said as she noticed the time.

She tied her hair in a ponytail, put on her black leather jacket, and dark sunglasses. Then left the room. She went down to the spot Transom told her. When she got there, nobody was there. She looked around but nothing. Not noticing somebody with a shovel hit her in the back of the head. She turned around and saw the face of The Hood before she dropped to the ground. Mullion came of the dark with a shovel in his hand. "Now Transom go tie our newest guest up next to our other guest" Transom with the help of a other minion they carried Penny's unconscious body to their hideout. "Now to sit up the second trap for Jeff and his brats" said The Hood. He looked at Mullion and said "You know what to do now" Mullion smiled and nodded. 'This is going to be fun". He headed towards the hideout to see the unconscious body. He took Penny's hotel room key from her coat pocket. The other guest, who was tied up next to Penny, was a good-looking male, late 40's, few grays were watching in horror. Mullion just looked at him then left the room. "Miss wake up, Miss" he said with a British accent. Nothing she was out cold for awhile.

When Mullion got to her room. He started going breaking things, ripping her clothes all over the room. He was about to trash her laptop when her cellphone rang. Mullion picked it up and looked at the caller ID he grinned when he saw the number. It was Jeff Tracy's phone number. A hooded figure came into the room. "What is it Mullion that making you smiled like that?" the figure questioned. Mullion showed the id number to the figure. The figure grabbed the phone and pushed a button. "Penny this is Me Jeff" said the caller. The figure spoke in the speaker part. "Why Jeff it's nice to hear from you" Jeff whose was the other end know who was on the other end and it wasn't Penny. "Hood where Penny?" he commanded

"Tisk Tisk, Jeff, telling you won't be fun, you have to find her yourself" then Jeff at the other end of the phone got really ticked off "If you did anything to her I swear I'll " before he could finished his sentence the Hood pushed a different button making the conversation ended.

"He took the bait, now it time to watch him squirm like a worm on a hook" said The Hood laughing evilly.

On Tracy Island

Jeff hanged up the phone. Just stirring there, remembering the conversation he just had with the Hood. He sat there a few minutes then he knew what to do. He called all his sons to his office. All of them came in the office including Fermat and Tin-Tin. He called Thunderbirds Five and John appeared on screen "I need you to hear this to John" said Jeff.

He looked at his sons and then sighed "Something happened to Lady P" he said. "What happened?" questioned Virgil. Jeff continued speaking "The Hood done something to her " Alan looked at his dad, he looked miserable. "We need to go find her " said Alan.

"I'm in," said Scott

"Me too" said Virgil

"Me three" said Gordon

"Count me in dad" said Alan

"And us too" said Tin-Tin

"I'll help when you need me too" said John up in Thunderbird Five

Jeff smiled when he heard that everybody wanted to go help find Penny.

"All right we need a plan" said Jeff

"Me and Virgil will stay here for IR" said Scott

Jeff nodded then spoke "The rest of us will go to Paradise Islands and start looking around for clues.

Everybody agreed to the plan and Jeff right away called the airlines and got seats for the earliest flight they have for tomorrow.


	5. The Hood Evil Plot Revealed

Chapter five: The Hood's Evil Plot Revealed

Jeff, Alan, Fermat, and Tin-Tin were on the first flight to Paradise Islands the next morning. They didn't know it but it was the same plane Penny was on when she went to Paradise Islands so was the same crew. Fermat and Alan where siting in the back next to the window while Jeff and Tin-Tin was sitting ahead of them. Fermat was reading a magazine; Alan was watching the movie in front of him. Jeff was snoozing, and Tin-Tin was just sitting there thinking. Alan notice Tin-Tin siting in her seat watching the little plane move slowing heading towards the islands on the screen in front of her. He took off his headphones and asked Fermat to switch seats for awhile. Alan knows something was going on in Tin-Tin's head. While Fermat was looking out the window Alan made his move. "Ok Tin-tin spill what going on in that head of yours," he said looking at her though the hand rest between her and his father. "I was thinking, my Uncle knows now that I have the same powers as his even more powerful," she said still stirring at the screen. Alan rests his right hand on her shoulder "All I know is that with that power of yours, you saved my life twice and I also know it takes a lot of you to use them." Tin-Tin turned around and faced Alan. He continued talking

"You're the coolest girl I know and it's cool that you have this power and you use it for good " Tin-Tin smiled at Alan. She put her hand on top of his both of them blushed. "Thanks Alan I needed that"

Alan pulled his hand back "I there for you always" then Tin-Tin sat back and decided to watch the feature film that was playing. About half way in the flight. Jeff finally woke up from his nap. He saw that both Alan and Fermat had fallen asleep. He looked at Tin-Tin next to him, she too was asleep. He looked down at his wedding ring and thought of Lucy. It has been over ten years since her death. He needed to move on. That properly Lucy wants him to. He needs to live out the rest of his life, watch his sons settle down and have a family of their own. Then a thought came to mind. He wants to see Penny more then just on IR business. He wants to see her morning, noon, and night. He wants to settle down with her. He wants to marry her. He looked at a picture he had in his wallet of all of them including Penny. "Hold on Penny, please hold on" he said looking at the picture hoping she still alive.

Meanwhile back at The Hood's Hideout.

Penny opened her eyes. "Och my head hurts," she said as she found herself tied to a chair. She tried to get freed but couldn't. Then she noticed that she wasn't alone in this room. "Hello is anybody here?" she said

Then a male voice "Yeah I in here too" then she saw the male face. "Your Professor Samuel Potter" he smiled slightly. "Don't tell me you're the secret agent that was sent to find and save me aren't you?" he said as he checked out Penny. "Yes but I guess I won't be saving you" both slightly laughed. "But we will be saved in no time, the Thunderbirds know where I am and come and find us."

"You know the Thunderbirds?" questioned Samuel Penny just said "I kind of work for them part-time"

"Wow" said Samuel trying to get closer to Penny by shooting his chair closer to her. "You know who the Thunderbirds are then?" asked Samuel

"Yes but I not able to tell you " Samuel looked at her

"Tell me about your self seeing that we have plenty of time" she looked at him and nodded

"My name is Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, as Penny was telling Samuel everything about her life. The Hood was in a near by room.

"One of my agents said that Jeff Tracy and the three brats are on their way here at this very moment" said the minion. The Hood slightly smiled "Good Work" then the minion left the room. "Transom" the Hood yelled. Then Transom came in "Yes sir" The hood smiled evilly.

"Go get ready for phrase two of my plan" she bowed then left the room. About an hour later. She came back or I say Penny came in the room. "Why Transom you look exactly like Penny, Jeff's Princess"

"Thank you sir" transom said in Penny's voice.

"Go now and find Jeff and those brats and bring them here, and bring my niece to me in one piece" Transom bowed then left the room.

The hood opened the room where Penny and Samuel where in. Penny gave him an evil stare. The Hood came closer to Penny "What you up to Hood?" she said. The Hood didn't listen. "When Jeff and the boys find you they are going to kick your butt back into jail" The Hood looked at her. "Jeff is on his way here now, he will find you or I mean transom who looks like you and she'll do the job and you will be blamed for the murder of Jeff Tracy and those brats" Penny and Samuel eyes wided in horror. "No" she screamed

The Hood left the room as Penny started fighting with the ropes but couldn't, tears coming down her checks.


	6. TinTin Kidnapped

Chapter 6: Tin-Tin's Kidnapped

After landing in Paradise Islands, Jeff and the kids went to the hotel Penny was in and check in. After that they went to their hotel room. "So dad where do we began?" asked Alan as he was checking the hotel room out.

"I got Penny's room number from her e-mail a few days ago so let's go there for any clues" Jeff said looking at the kids. Penny's hotel room was one story up from where they were so they took a elevator up and walked past a few people then stopped at her hotel room. Jeff turned the doorknob and surprisingly it was unlocked. They started going in. They where shocked when they saw the room all destroyed. Clothes ripped, Penny's cell mashed into pieces. The only thing that wasn't destroyed was the laptop. Fermat went to it and turned it on. "Her laptop still works" said Fermat as he checked it out for any notes or e-mail or something telling them where she went before the Hood caught her.

Jeff went to the window and slammed his fist into it. "Damm it" he said as he bend his head down. Alan walked towards his dad and put a hand on his shoulder "We're going to find her alive and well dad" he said. Jeff looked at his youngest son and hugged him "Thanks Alan"

"I found something Mr. Tracy" said Fermat. Jeff, Alan, and Tin-Tin huddle around Fermat. "Her last e-mail she sent was to a man name Bernard Bosswick." Fermat took a sigh then continued. "She wrote in her e-mail that she was going to that spot that Transom said the day before." Jeff looked at Fermat "where is that spot that she went?" questioned Jeff. Fermat scanned the e-mail. "Somewhere down at the beach near the boondocks."

"We should start looking around the beach then," said Alan. Jeff and the rest agreed. They locked up Penny's hotel room and headed towards the beach area.

When they got there, they separated into two groups. Alan and Tin-Tin, and Jeff and Fermat.

"Tin-Tin can you use your power to sense where he is?" questioned Alan as he searched the beach. "I'll try," she said as she stopped where she is, and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile at the Hood's Hideout

The Hood sat alone in a room. His eyes closed. Then his eyes rip opened. He senses her. She was using her power to find him. Mullion came in. The Hood spoke "They are on the beach near us" Mullion spoke "What do you want me to do sir?" The Hood looked at Mullion "Get the girl and bring her to me, without her and her power, they are useless until transom gets rid of them" Mullion nodded then left the room. The Hood closed his eyes again.

Back on the Beach

Tin-Tin opened her eyes. "I know where he is," she said looking at Alan. " Good work Tin-Tin" Alan said as he ran towards his father direction. Alan, Jeff, and Fermat arrived where Tin-Tin was standing a few minutes later.

"Where is she, Tin-Tin?" questioned Jeff

"I sense her nearby along with a stranger and also my uncle" she said

Let's start looking forward up," Jeff said so Alan and Fermat followed him. Tin-Tin was standing there alone. She started to ran after Jeff and the boys. Somebody grabbed her from behind. She turned to see who it was. It was the face of Mullion. Tried to get out grabbed hold of her but couldn't. Instead she started screaming. Mullion picked her up and carried away. Jeff and the boys heard her screaming. By the time they got there she was gone. "The Hood got Tin-Tin," said Alan.

"Boys lets head back to the hotel room to think of a plan to save both Lady P and Tin-Tin"

When all three of them got back to their hotel room. They noticed somebody was in their room. Jeff went in first, then Alan and Fermat. Standing in front of them was Penny.

Is this the real Penny? Or is it someone else? What happened to Tin-Tin? Check in next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Standing there in their room was Penny alive. She looked like she been in a few fights. Her hair half down and some still up in a clip. Dried blood that looks like coming from her mouth and nose and some from her forehead. "What did they do to you Penny?" Jeff said as he walked across the floor to Penny. "I had to fight them off to escape," she said as she looked at Jeff. "Fermat go grabbed the first aid kit from the bathroom" Jeff asked Fermat. As Fermat went to get the first aid kit, Penny and Jeff sat down on the edge of the bed. Jeff looking at Penny looking at her wounds. Fermat came back and handed the kit to Jeff. Jeff opened the kit and started mending her wounds, Penny started telling him the whole story from the beginning. While he was doing that Alan came up next to Fermat. "I have a bad feeling about this Fermat" Alan said as he watch his father cleaning Penny's wounds.

"The same here" said Fermat. Both agreed to keep an eye on Penny.

"Escaping the Hood isn't that easy as she said it was," said Alan

Fermat nodded his head in agreement.

Meanwhile at the Hood's Hideout

Mullion took tin-Tin to a empty broken down hotel and pushed her to a room on the third floor. They stopped at a room. Mullion opened the door, pushed Tin-Tin in it then closed the door. Tin-Tin looked around. Standing in front of her was her Uncle, The Hood. "Welcome my dear Niece" he said

"What do you want Uncle?" she said watching him. "Do you treat family members like this?"

"Only you" she said with anger

The Hood just smiled then walked away from her

"Unlike my brother, your father, you and I has this gift"

"So" she said

"I recently found out that yours is more powerful then mine"

"What are you getting at?" she questioned

"You are going to help me get rid of those Thunderbirds permanently"

"I'll never help you"

The Hood smiled

"You going to help with or without your permission" then somebody hit her in the back of her head" she fell to the ground unconscious. "Good Work Mullion"

The hood said

"Now take my niece and put her with our other guests" then Mullion picked up Tin-Tin and left the room.

About an hour later,

Tin-Tin found her self in an other room all tied up to a chair. She notices that she wasn't alone. "Tin-Tin" a woman voice was heard. Tin-Tin turned her head around to the right and saw Penny. "Lady P your alive" then notice a man was also tied to a chair. He looked at Tin-Tin and just smiled. Tin-Tin smiled back. "And who is this guy?" she asked

"This is Professor Samuel Potter" introduced by Penny. "He was the reason I came out here in the Bahamas," said Penny

"Why are you here in the Bahamas? Is Jeff here looking for me?" questioned Penny

Tin-Tin told Penny the whole story that how Jeff short-of freak out when he heard the Hood on her cell-phone. How Jeff, Alan, Fermat, and her came here to look for her.

A horrible realization came though Penny's head. "Oh my gosh, The hood is after Jeff and the boys"

Tin-tin looked at Penny scared. "We need to tell Jeff before it's too late"

Penny started to fight the ropes again but still couldn't.

Tin-Tin had an idea after looking down at her necklace. "Lady P just stay still I got a plan to get out of this ropes." Penny did what she was told. Tin-Tin looked at her ropes very hard then the ropes untied themselves. Tin-Tin was loose, she went to Penny and untied her and then Professor Potter. "Thank you young lady" he said as he scratched out his arms. "We need to get out of here," said Tin-Tin

Meanwhile back at the Hotel.

It has been an hour and a half since they arrived back at their hotel room and finding Penny there. Jeff and the boys went outside the room together without Penny

"Dad I don't think that really her, " said Alan

"Me too Mr. Tracy, I think it's a trap" said Fermat

"Your right Alan, I believe it's a trap set by the Hood," said Jeff staring at Penny whom was siting at the edge of the hotel bed looking at him.

"What do we do dad?" questioned Alan

"We're play along and maybe she'll tell us where the real Penny is" said Jeff

Both Alan and Fermat agreed to play along but also promise to stay safe if anything happens among the way.

Jeff looks at Penny then went back into the room

"Let's go walk down at the beach just the two of us Penny like old times" Jeff spoke

"Ok" said Penny getting up

Then both Jeff and Penny left the room. Alan and Fermat followed them without being notice. They wanted to keep an eye on Penny.

To be continued………..


	8. The Abandon Hotel

Chapter 8: The Abandon Hotel

Tin-Tin, Samuel, and Penny climbed out of their room window and climbed down the emergency stairs. Samuel was the first to be on the ground then he helped Penny then Tin-Tin. Before they could leave this old abandon hotel, somebody from the dark was heard. "And where do you think you three are going?" asked the man. All three saw the Hood coming from the dark. The minions that worked for the Hood came and grabbed hold of the three hostages. The Hood just nodded and the minion just takes them away. "This time put them in a room with no emergency exits" he yelled. Penny tried to look at him "You won't get away with this, Jeff will rescue us" before the Hood could answer, Penny was back in the hotel.

Down at the beach near the old abandon hotel

"This is the way I escape from the Hood," said Penny pointing to an old abandon hotel. "Not fair from that old hotel"

"Let's check it out, " said Jeff looking at both Penny and the boys. So all four of them headed towards the boondocks where the hotel was on.

While the other three wasn't looking, Penny pushed a button on her watch. She smiled evilly.

Back at the Hotel where The Hood was hiding in

"Sir, Transom's warning alarm went off, they are getting close to here," said a young, dark hair woman sitting in front of a computer.

"Mullion, take our guests and put them in the truck near by and be ready to go when I come out" Mullion nodded then went and do the assignment as he been order to do.

The Hood staring at the computer smiling evilly

"I got a huge surprise for you Jeff" he said as he was looking at boxes of explosives.

Now on the Boondocks

Jeff and the boys where heading towards the abandon hotel. Jeff stops and notices that Penny disappeared. "She gone" both Alan and Fermat stopped and turned around. "I told you there was something weird about her," Alan said to Fermat

"She must be working for the Hood and she going to warned him about us"

All three of them went and stood in front of the abandon hotel that the Hood was staying in. A loud noise was heard from inside. They saw the doors opened and out came Tin-Tin and Samuel running for their lives.

Alan and Fermat's face light up after seeing their friend alive and well. Tin-Tin stopped after seeing Jeff and the boys. "Alan, Fermat, Mr.Tracy its nice to see you again" then Jeff notices Samuel. Tin-Tin introduced him to her friends "You guys this is Professor Samuel Potter" Samuel shook their hands. "You're the one that Penny was sent here to look for," said Jeff

Samuel nodded then looked back at the doors. "Where is Penny by the way?" questioned Jeff looking for her.

"She was in back of us fighting those bad guys "said Tin-Tin

Then all five of them heard a woman screamed. "Penny" yelled Jeff heading towards the door. Before he could get to the door. The whole hotel exploded. KA-BOOM. Sending all five into the air and landed into the water.

To be continued…………………

To find out what happens to the group and to Penny read the next chapter coming up soon


	9. Penny's Dead?

Chapter 9: Penny's Dead?

A few minutes after the explosion, the fire department showed up and started fighting the fire. Meanwhile, the tide of the ocean ended Jeff, Alan, Fermat, Tin-Tin, and Samuel on the beach. Waves washing over them. Alan was the first to wake up. He looked at his right side seeing his dad laying still. He moved to his dad's body and tried to wake him up then Jeff opened his eyes seeing Alan next to him. Alan looked all right for somebody survived an explosion. Then he looked at the rest of the group. Fermat was waking up, Samuel was up and coughing. Tin-Tin was the only one not waked yet. Alan notices then rushed over to her body. He notices that she was badly hurt. "Dad Tin-Tin's hurt" Jeff came over and checked Tin-Tin. "She was the nearest to the building when it exploded," he said as he lifted her right arm then heard Tin-Tin groan. "Her right arm maybe broken" Jeff continued checking her. "Alan I want you and Fermat to take Tin-Tin back to the hotel room and stay there until I say so"

"But Dad I want to help with finding Lady P" Jeff looked at his son

"Your be helping me by taking care of Tin-Tin back at the hotel"

So Fermat and Alan helped Tin-Tin getting up and started walking slowly back to the hotel room.

"I'm going with you Mr.Tracy to find Penny," said Samuel

Jeff agreed and both men decided to start looking for her at the abandon hotel. When Samuel and Jeff came to the fire burned hotel. There was nothing left standing. Samuel notices a man zipping a body bag up. There was a body inside. Samuel told Jeff then both men hurriedly went to see what the body looks like. The fireman told them that the body was burned so bad that they couldn't tell who it was. But they knew it was a woman. Jeff's face was drain of all color. He dropped to his knees and started crying "Why her" he screamed. Samuel put his hand on Jeff's shoulder "I'm sorry". About an hour later Jeff headed back to the hotel room to tell the three that Penny died in that explosion. When he got inside the hotel room, he saw Tin-Tin lying on the bed with her hurt arm resting on a pillow. and her left leg on a pillow.

"We did what you said to do," said Alan before noticing his dad's face.

"Oh my gosh what happened Mr. Tracy?" questioned Fermat

"Did you find Penny?" questioned Alan

With tears coming down his eyes he had to say the second hardest thing in his life.

"I'm sorry you guys but Penny didn't make it"

Alan, Fermat and Tin-Tin were shocked about hearing Penny's death. Then a while it hinted them. All of them started crying

Jeff called Thunderbird 5 and told John the bad news. Then John called Tracy Island and told them the bad news. Jeff took Tin-Tin to the nearest hospital; Her left arm was broken and now put in a cast. And also her left leg was cast. Sadly they left Paradise Islands the next day. Nobody talked over the flight. When they got back to the airport in California. Virgil was there to take them back to Tracy Island.

Meanwhile back on Paradise Island

A badly injured woman came into the nearest hospital. Once she got inside. A doctor on break notices the woman and went to help her.

"We need help here people." He said as he tried to get some information from the woman. "What your name miss?" The woman looked up at the doctor and tried to speak "Penny". Then she fainted. With the help of the doctor and a few male nurses. She was put on a wheeler bed and took into emergency care unit.


	10. The Truth about Penny

Chapter 10:

Penny woke up a few hours later in a hospital room. She looked around and saw nurses passing by her room. A nurse notices that she was awake so she called in the same doctor who helped her earlier. He came into her room. "Finally your awake" he said as he grabbed her chart. "There is a few questions I need to know".

"Your name?"

"Lady Penelope creighton-ward"

"Country?"

"London, England"

Penny answered a few more questions before the doctor explain what happen to her after she collapse in his arms

"You have a few broken ribs, a head concussion, your right whist is broken, and some blood loss"

The doctor continued

"You need to stay here and rest for a few days"

After he left, Penny found the remote to the t.v in front of her. She flipped a few channels and found a interesting program.

She was watching t.v until somebody knocked on her door. She looked at who it was. It was Bernard bosswick, her boss and Samuel Potter. When Samuel saw her alive he smiled "I had a feeling that female burned body we found at the accident scene wasn't really you" He went to her and hugged her "Thanks for saving my life" She smiled. "Looks like your be on sick leave for awhile" said Bernard.

"Yes sir" she said

"Whose else thinks I dead?"

Samuel looked at Bernard and Bernard looks at Penny.

"Jeff Tracy"

"What" she said lying back down on her hospital bed.

"I need to call him and tell him I'm alright" she tried to get out of bed but it took lots of strength and she ended up back in bed.

Look at you, you can't take care of yourself right now," said Bernard

"Alright I stay here until I feel better then I leave "

The doctor came back in saying that Penny needs her rest. So Bernard and Samuel say their good-byes then left.

On Tracy Island

Everybody on the island was mourning the loss of their good friend. Jeff was really taking it hard. He mostly stayed in his office unless International Rescue was called. The same night after Jeff went to bed. Scott, Virgil, Gordon, Alan, Fermat, and Tin-Tin went inside Jeff's office. Scott called John up in Thunderbird 5 so he can listen too.

"Dad is really taking Lady P's death hard" said Scott

"Yes he is, I know he really cared for her but I didn't realized how deeply he felt about her" said John

"Ever since mom died he doesn't get close to any other woman until LadyP joined International Rescue," said Virgil

"Every time she comes around she always made dad happy" said Gordon

"We all like her, she was fun to hang around with, she like a mother figure to me, and always put dad in a good mood every time she visits" said Alan

"Remember dad's reaction when he learned that The Hood kidnapped her" questioned John

"He was so worried about her," said Scott

"What do you think about having her as a stepmother?" questioned Tin-Tin

Scott looked at Virgil, Virgil looked at Gordon, Gordon looked at Alan, and Alan looked at John

"If dad did marry her it would have been great" said Gordon

"I would like her as a stepmother, she'll be truly be a Tracy, she always helping out when needed" said Virgil

"Why are you asking about that Tin-Tin?" questioned Fermat

"While on the plane to Paradise Islands, I was half asleep when your dad brought out a little black box with a ring in it" said Tin-Tin sitting down in the chair in back of Jeff's Desk.

"What" all the Tracy boys' mouths dropped.

"If he founded her alive he would've pop the questioned right then and there" said Tin-Tin

"So that's why dad been hurting so much, he feelssame way when mom died" said Scott

Every body stays quiet for awhile

Then the phone rang on the videophone

"Call me back after you find out who it is" said John as the screen went black

Scott went in front of the screen then pushed a button. On the other side of the screen was Samuel Potter.

"Professor Potter, what are you calling here for?" questioned Alan

"It's about Penny," he said

"What about Penny?" said Jeff's voice as he came into his office.

Everybody was shocked that he was still wake.

"Hello, Mr. Tracy"

To be continued

Thanks for leaving me good reviews. I was thinking after finishing this story I might start a sequel. Who knows. I going to post a few more chapters before I finish this.


	11. The Proposal

Chapter 11: The Proposal

After talking to Samuel for a few minutes. Jeff was relieve to hear that Penny escape the hood's surprise and survived. After listening to their conversation, Scott knew that his dad wanted to go back to Paradise Island to be with her. Scott talked to his dad. He will take over for International rescue for tomorrow. Jeff agreed and started making plans for tomorrow's flight to the Bahamas. After talking to his sons, Fermat, and Tin-Tin, He left to his room. Knowing that Penny is still alive, made him think. Hearing the truth of how the boys feel about Penny opened his eyes. He admits he never had eyes for other woman since Lucy's death. And now he admits now that he truly deeply loved Penny. When he gets to her, he never let her go even if he and her elope.

After a good night sleep Jeff left Tracy islands to the airport on the mainland then hop on a flight to Paradise Island. Half way towards the flight Jeff brought out the little black box then opened it. Inside the box was a beautiful pink diamond engagement ring. He practices what he going to say to her in his head.

Meanwhile in Penny's Hospital room

"What do you mean he left?" question Penny as she was talking to Scott on the phone.

"After he heard from Professor Potter that you survived, he hop on the next early flight this morning to be with you"

Penny smiled at the thought that Jeff wanted to come and be with her. She admit that there where a few times this week that she'll thought she never going to see him again. She knew down in her heart she cares for Jeff very deeply. She loved him and his family. They are the family she never had.

Scott was about to speak before she heard a alarm going off in the background. "I got go now, we have work to do" so she let Scott go. She hangs up the phone when a nurse came in with breakfast. "Here you go" handing Penny a plate full of breakfast then left the room. Penny started eating her breakfast. She turned on the television set and put on the news. Listening to it while enjoying her meal.

Paradise Islands Airport

It was dark time when Jeff got to the Island. He grabbed a cab and told the driver to go take him to the address he handed him. It only took the driver 10 minutes to get there. Jeff got out, paid for the fair, then the cab driver left. He went in, stopped at the gift store, brought some beautiful Pink color roses then head towards Penny's Room. The Doctor was leaving the room when Jeff arrived. "Penny" Jeff said as he hurried to her side. Both looked at each other eyes then he pulled her into a hug. "I thought I lost you for awhile," he said holding her with tears coming down. "I thought I never see you or your family again," she said with tears coming down.

"Penny when I thought I lost you, I thought my world was coming to a end," he said as she listens

"I thought after Lucy died I never fell like this for other woman, until you came into my life"

"When I thought I was going to die in that explosion, you where on my mind, I couldn't stop thinking about you, Jeff" she said looking up in his deep blue eyes.

"I don't want to lose you again, I just don't have the strength, I want you near me all the time"

Jeff got up and bends down on one knee. Pulling the black box from his pocket. He opened the box

When Penny saw the ring she gasp. "Will you Lady penelope creighton-ward do me the honors of being my wife?" Penny's mouth dropped. Jeff looked at her waiting for her answer.

"Yes I will marry you Jeff," she said as Jeff smiled and kissed her deeply

After a few minutes, Jeff slips the engagement ring on Penny's finger. Then kissed her again.

They decided to tell the boys when they arrived back on Tracy Island.

A few days later, Penny left the hospital with her new fiancée. Jeff made a call on his cellphone about the time they should arrive in California so somebody from that end could pick them up at the airport. Both holding hands on the flight back. Penny still couldn't believe she getting married. She keeps looking at her engagement ring. After awhile She fell asleep after nibbling on her lunch. Jeff woke her when they where about to land. After getting off the plane, Waiting for them was John. "Lady P nice to see you again" John said as he came to her and gives her a hug. "Hi John" John went and helped his dad with Lady P's luggage. When they got into the car John notices the ring on Penny's finger. "Congrats is in order, " said john as he drove away from the airport. "Thanks John, I hope you don't mind having me as your stepmother" said Penny

"I gland dad picked you" said John driving.

Penny rested her head on Jeff's shoulders and fell asleep again. Jeff looked at her thanking god that she still alive and soon going to be his wife. He felt like the richest man in the world.


	12. Here Comes The Bride

Chapter 12: Here Comes the Bride

Months and Months passed and tomorrow is Jeff and Penny's big day. They tie the knot tomorrow. Penny was staying at a hotel near the chapel on the mainland of California, where she and Jeff will say their vows and start their life together as Husband and Wife. Penny was also had friends who checked in the same hotel to have a bridal shower for her and be there for her wedding. Tin-Tin and Ohana was there also. Tin-Tin is going to be Penny's Maid of Honor. Meanwhile while the Bridal Shower was getting started. On Tracy Island, the men on the island where having their own bachelor party. Hoping and praying that nobody needed the help of the Thunderbirds. Everybody was in the dinning room talking, sharing memories, and eating ice cream out of the carton. "Starting tomorrow you guy we'll have to get use to another woman in this household" said Scott. "Yes but she'll be our stepmother" said Virgil

"Everything going to change after she moves in " said Gordon

"But change could be for the better" said Alan

There was silence. Then the belching begun. Alan was the first to do that. He belches. That got everybody's attention. They looked at him then everybody started laughing. Then Scott did it and goes on to everybody else. After the belching and then came the farting. They all ended up outside in the villa. "Nice going with the farting, Gordon" said John still laughing. The alarm went off inside the house. Everybody knew that alarm. Brains was at Jeff's office and turned it into the command center. Jeff and the boys went to their portraits. Jeff says 'Thunderbirds are Go" and off they went to rescue whose needed the help. Kyrano and Brains watched as Thunderbird 1 and 2 leave Tracy Island.

Early the next day was the big day

Everybody got up early and went to the salon that was in the hotel getting their hair done nails, etc. Then went back up to get dressed.

Tin-Tin looked stunning in the bridesmaid's dress that Penny picked out for her maids. The dress was of course pink, Her long dark hair was up. Wearing some makeup. She was stunning. So were the other girls. But when Penny came out. She was breath taking. Her wedding dress was beautiful. Her gown was long and white. The top was a Spaghetti strap, the middle stick to her curves of her waist, and bottom part was puffy. Her hair was pinned up, her makeup was perfect. "Well girls it time to get married," said Penny. Everybody left the hotel room. All of Penny's bridesmaids got to the church before her. Tin-tin went inside to make sure everything is ready. When Jeff and his sons saw Tin-Tin all their mouths dropped. "You look beautiful Tin-Tin," said Alan still checking her out. Tin-tin smiled "Not to bad yourself in that tux" before she got to the place she needed to be. "Tin-Tin looks very pretty in that pink dress," said Fermat looking at her. "Yeah she looks hot," said Alan. Then a guy came out saying "Places people" then Jeff took his place at the altar, with all five sons next to him on the side standing all good looking in tuxes. Instead of the traditional wedding song "Here come the Bride" they heard The Beatles song " In My Life" in the background as Penny was headed down the isle

There are places I'll remember

All my life though some have changed

Some forever not for better some have gone and some remain

All these places have their moments

With lovers and friends I still can recall

Some are dead and some are living

In my life I've loved them all

Penny comes out, Every guest got up from his or her seats and turned to see Penny in her wedding dress. When Jeff saw her coming down smiling at him, he was blown away. She was so beautiful. Words would never tell how beautiful she is.

The song continued until Penny was up at the altar with Jeff.

Penny and Jeff took each other hands when she got to the altar and the ceremony begins.

Half an hour later, Jeff slid a diamond ring on Penny's finger and she put a gold band ring on his. Both said their vows. The minister pronounced them Husband and Wife. Both Jeff and Penny kissed deeply. Then faced the guests. The Minister said, "I'm proud to introduced to you Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson Tracy. Everybody clapped

Both went down the isle together. And headed toward the Reception Hall to their Party.

After a two hours at the party. Due to International Rescue. Jeff could only be gone for a few days. So they decided to stay at Jeff's New York Apartment for honeymoon. A Friend of Jeff's came earlier the day before to take care of the apartment. It was night when they arrived in New York. They didn't have to worry about food or anything else because it was taken care of. Penny went to change into something more comfortable. She came back out in the living room in a silky pink robe. Jeff, whose too was in a robe, had two glasses in one hand and a glass of champagne in the other.

He gave her one glass and filled it then his. "To our new life together" he said as they click their glasses together and slip the champagne. Jeff went to his wife and kissed her deeply. "I love you, Penelope Tracy" she looked at him and kissed him back "And I love you too, Jeff Tracy" both knowing they could handle anything that comes their way. Not knowing it won't the last they heard from The Hood.

The End

There is a sequel in the works. The first chapter should be up in the next few days. Thanks for Reading and Reviewing


End file.
